After the battle and the break up
by hpfangirl7531
Summary: Only one chapter is up right now but this story is about how Harry kind of breaks down after the battle. He ends up running away from his friends and the rest of the story will just be about what could have been written had J.K. Rowling written about what happened after the battle including; Harry seeing the Dursley's again and some proposals.
1. Chapter 1

Harry leaned against the wall of Hagrids hut. For once he didn't want to be at Hogwarts. Harry felt like crying but the pain that comes to his mind at the though of what he would be crying about keeps him from crying. Crying might stop the pain. He deserved it.

Harry vaguely remembered being led to the Burrow and sat down in one of their armchairs. Harry just looked ahead with eyes like the dead.

"This is awful." Ginny had spoken. "I knew that at least one of us Weasley's wasn't going to make it but for some reason it still comes to a shock to me that Fred is gone."

At this point Ron and Mrs. Weasley had come over to Ginny and started playing with her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm glad that we still have George but Fred. I'm glad that no one else in the Weasley family is gone but."

Bill was silently crying with Fleur in the back of the room. Fleur was sobbing. Charlie and Percy stood beside each other with tears on their faces. Everyone that Harry could see in the Burrow were crying.

Except Harry. Harry had not moved an inch since he had sat down. 'But that would change.' Harry thought.

Harry stood up and walked to the back door.

"I think the Weasley's have a problem." said Percy. "Don't leave and make this about you Harry. You didn't kill Fred."

Harry was about to answer when George decided to speak up.

"Actually go. You got Ginny out of the chamber of secrets. You got my dad out of the ministry. You got Ron out of this thing that he went on with you and Hermione. But you didn't get Fred out of Hogwarts. You disgust me."

Harry's eyes started to well with tears. Mrs. Weasley was furious.

"George! Why did you say that? Harry did not kill Fred and you know it!"

Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What about us Harry?" she asked.

"I can't- I won't hurt you again. George is right. I disgust me." Harry replied.

Harry finally broke down. First it was some sniffling and then it turned into full out bawling. Ginny attempted to comfort him but to no avail.

"You don't get it right now Ginny. I killed Fred. I killed Dumbledore. I killed Sirius and Lupin. I killed my parents." Harry said practically screaming.

"If anyone asks don't tell them that I came here after the final battle. I'm leaving." Harry said.

And then he stood up and ran out the door. He could hear Ron and Ginny screaming after him. He didn't stop to think about how Ginny would cry over how she lost him. Or how Hermione would cry about not getting to say goodbye. Or how Ron would cry over how his friend felt.

Well. I will probably be putting up a chapter where Harry returns and makes up with George next. Comments are normally appreciated by me and I love y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny was sitting in her room. It had been months since Harry had run out on his friends in the Burrow after the battle. It was Christmas eve and she was still angry with George. The other family members had forgiven George because of the loss of his twin. Ginny had forgiven him, but she was still working on the forgetting part.

Ginny got off of her bed and walked over to her brand new desk. On her desk were some of the Christmas presents that she had bought for her family and friends. The ones that she hadn't mailed out. She picked up a small package that was wrapped in green wrapping paper. This was the package that Ginny had for Harry.

She had bought him something that she thought might cheer Harry up.

Ginny grabbed all of the presents on her desk and carried them to the living room. She walked over to the Christmas tree and put the presents under it. She sat on the couch and waited.

It was about 12 in the morning when the Weasleys plus Hermione decided that bedtime was a good idea. Ginny was standing up beside the Christmas tree when she heard the front door open.

Ginny turned towards the front door and saw Harry shutting the door behind him. Harry was holding a small suitcase. There was a silence in the Burrow.

"Merry Christmas." said Harry.

Then there was noise. Mrs. Weasley gasped and pulled Harry into a hug. Hermione hugged her new boyfriend and George started to apologise to Harry about blaming him for Fred's death.

"I'm ok, George." said Harry.

Ginny just stood there and watched as Harry reached into his suitcase and pulled out a diamond necklace and placed it around Ginny's neck. Harry bent forward and whispered into Ginny's ear,

"Merry Christmas."

She then got to kiss Harry Potter.


End file.
